The Crystal Wolf
by Minami Akurei
Summary: Sakura, a teenage half demon who was banned from her village, meets up with InuYasha and the gang and becomes best friends with Kagome! What the problem? Nothing besides the fact that she's also fallen in love with InuYasha's rival: Sesshoumaru.
1. Prologue: Sakura's Story

Okay people! Here it is! This is really the prologue, so, yea. I don't own any of the InuYasha characters… just Sakura… I "invented" her! Lol. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Please review! I need to know how bad/good I'm doing! Thanks!

Sakura was an ordinary kid. She ran around her small village with he friends, told stories around the campfire, braided her hair with the other girls, and loved spending time with her mother in the kitchen, baking sweets to share with all of her friends.

What seemed to be a perfectly happy child was not. Sakura had a secret; a secret only her mother and her could know; the secret of the demon blood that ran through her veins. Her mother was human, her father was a demon, and a powerful one too. Sakura kept her identity hidden well. She was known as an ordinary human child, living in an ordinary village, protected by a barrier but up by a monk 100 years before.

One dark day, however, that barrier was broken by an evil demon named Naraku. Having no choice, she decided to blow her cover of being full human, and fight for her village. She failed. The few remaining survivors, including her best friends, banned her from the village for having the same blood as the creature that attacked their village. Her mother tried to fight for Sakura to stay. She reminded them of her strong powers to protect the village, but nothing worked.

That day, Sakura packed her only weapon, a crystal-blue sword with a wolf carved on the end. Her mother told her that the sword was given to her by her father when she was born. After a tearful farewell, Sakura left the protection of the village and went out on her own.

Now Sakura is 15 years old. Her brown hair is cut short, and her brown eyes developed a hint of ice-blue. Her height changed from 4 feet, 5 inches to 5 feet, 6 inches, and her old red and white silk kimono was now a rag. Her new one was light blue with a dark blue flower print. The memories of her village haunted her dreams every night, and she was always tempted to return to see her mother. She knew she couldn't though. She gripped her sword, as she did the day she left and stared down at it. '_Thanks for ruining my life_,' she whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey People! I hoped you liked the prologue... I know it was short... but yea... they usually are (except in "Canterbury Tales" but... we won't get into that.) Anyway, once again, I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, so please, review, and thanks to those of you who already did! I appreciate it!

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, "You coming?"

"Gimme a sec InuYasha! I'm waiting for Sakura. She's still not back yet." Kagome turned to stare into the woods behind her. "She's been gone for two hours already."

"Damn, Kagome. You meet a total stranger on the street, and the next day she's your best friend! You don't know where she came from. For all you know, she could be dangerous. He sword has a different smell too it, and it gives me the creeps."

"InuYasha," Kagome giggled, "Are you worried about me? How sweet!"

"Humph" InuYasha scoffed, "Don't get your hopes up."

InuYasha and the gang had been in Kaede's village for the past week while Kagome had been in her own time studying for school. Sakura was found on the side of the village by Kagome, and they'd been good friends since.

"Hey guys!" Sakura's voice came from behind. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I just wanted to find some herbs for my leg is all."

"How is your leg anyway?" Kagome asked. "It was really bad yesterday. You couldn't even walk on it!"

"It's better thanks." She replied. "It was lucky you found me. I could've been there for days!"

"How did you get there anyway?" asked InuYasha.

"It's a long story," Sakura returned, "To make it short, I won't tell you." She smiled and walked towards Kirara and Sango.

Sakura had kept her half demon secret hidden from her new-found friends. She had already lost her previous friends, and she didn't want to lose anymore.

"Sango," Sakura said as she reached Sango's side, "Where are the others?"

"You mean Miroku and Shippou?" Sango asked in a ticked off tone, "Miroku's giving Shippou a lecture. Don't ask me why. I've been trying to figure that out for myself."

"Miroku!" InuYasha yelled, "Get your butt out here! We're waiting for you!"

Miroku and Shippou walked out of the tiny house, and Shippou jumped on Kagome's shoulder. "Sorry to keep you waiting," Miroku said in his usual tone. "I was giving Shippou a little man-to-man talk."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come on. InuYasha's getting impatient." The group got all their luggage, and headed off down the path to the next village.

4 HOURS LATER

"InuYasha!" Kagome groaned, "I'm hungry! Let's stop for a sec!"

"Shut-up Kagome!" InuYasha yelled back, "It's not like you need anymore food!"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed as InuYasha did a face-plant into the ground.

"What was that for?" InuYasha groaned as Miroku helped him stand.

"InuYasha," Miroku started, "If there's anything I've learned from my past years with women, it's the following. Number one: Never tell a girl she's stupid. Number 2: never ask a married woman to bear your child. Number 3: never call a girl fat."

"You'd think he would've learned from number 2 by now." Sango laughed.

"Sango, how am I supposed to know when they're married!" Miroku asked.

"Gee, I don't know." Sango replied sarcastically, "Maybe the big muscular man standing beside the pretty woman with his arm around her!"

"It could've been her brother!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Since when do siblings kiss like THEY did!"

"Um... in... um... I DON'T KNOW!"

Sango smiled at her victory. "I'm with Kagome. Let's stop. Kirara's getting tired."

"Fine." InuYasha whined. "We'll stop."

"There's a village over there." Miroku said as he pointed ahead of them, "I'll see if I can work my magic!"

AT THE VILLAGE

"What do you mean our village is haunted!" an old man exclaimed. "Can you help us monk? Please?"

"I can," Miroku replied in a serious tone, "However, it will take me all night to rid the evil spirit."

"Don't worry about that, monk." Replied the old man, "You'll stay in the palace, next to the princess' room."

"Thank you kind sir." Miroku grinned.

"Does he always do this?" Sakura whispered.

"Yep." Shippou replied. "Sad thing is, they always believe him."

InuYasha folded his arms. "I don't know why these people believe that all monks are kind, gentle, honest, and virgins. Miroku isn't any of those above."

Sakura slapped her head into her hand. "Did I REALLY need to know that!"

LATER THAT NIGHT

Kagome, Sakura and Sango were put in one room, and InuYasha, Miroku and Shippou were in another.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, "You've been sighing all night! Come and have some of this delicious food! That monk really knows his stuff!"

"I'm worried." Sango replied with a sigh.

"About Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"No." answered Sango, "About the princesses. If you haven't noticed, Miroku's room is directly beside their room."

"So? What's the big deal? He's a monk, right?" Sakura looked at Kagome. "Right!"

"Well, technically, yes." Kagome replied slowly. "But literally..."

"He's broken every rule in the 'Monk's Code of Conduct'!" Sango added. "He's a womanizing jerk!"

Sakura grinned. "I think you like him!"

"I do NOT like Miroku!" Sango exclaimed.

"Oh, come on!" Sakura laughed, "It's about as obvious as Kagome and InuYasha!"

"What!" Kagome followed, "InuYasha!"

"You know Kagome," Sango said calmly, "Sakura has a point. You and InuYasha HAVE been getting a little friendly lately. You sure you two aren't keeping something from us?"

Kagome's face turned as bright as InuYasha's fire rat Kimono. "NO!" she shouted. "So, what about you, Sakura," Kagome said as she calmed down, "You have a 'special someone' we should know about?"

Sakura sadly looked down. "I used to. Before you found me."

Sango sat down beside her. "Wanna tell us about it?"

Sakura took in a large breath. "He was one of the nicest guys I had ever met! We had been together for three months before we were attacked. We got separated, and I was knocked uncontentious. That's when you found me. I don't know what happened to him."

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FOREST

"My Lord, where are we going?" Jaken's voice rang through the trees as he ran to catch up with Sesshoumaru.

"I need to find her." the demon answered.

"But My Lord! She could be dead by now!"

Sesshoumaru turned sharply and stared at (the now terrified) Jaken. "She's not dead. Understand?"

"Y-yes! Yes My Lord!"


	3. Chapter 2

Hey People! Thanks so much for R&Ring. It means a lot… really… it helps me improuve. Anyways, this chapter is really short, so please forgive me! I know some people are annoyed at short chappies…but… yea. As you all know, I don't own any characters but Sakura in this story. So… on to Chapter 2!

Chapter 2 

"InuYasha!" Shippou cried, "Gimme back my fish! I'm hungry!" He jumped up and down, trying to reach the delicious piece of meat that dangled only inches out of reach.

"Why should I?" InuYasha said in a joking tone. "I'm bigger than you are, and I need the strength to protect your sorry little butt!" He laughed as he held it higher and lower in the air.

"InuYasha," Miroku said in his normal, calm voice, "Tell me, what do you think of Sakura?"

"What do you mean Miroku?" InuYasha replied, "Sure, I think her sword is a little creepy, but she seems nice enough. I'm not letting my guard down though."

Miroku nodded. "I just think it's weird. Kagome found her in the woods, wounded and uncontentious."

"So? What's your point?" InuYasha asked curiously, "Most humans are weak."

"Miroku," said Shippou, "Are you saying that Sakura might not be what she's led us to believe she is?"

"Exactly Shippou. She's hiding something and I think that sword of hers has something to do with it. For some reason, it gives me a strange feeling when I'm around it."

"Now that you mention it," InuYasha said matter-of-factly, "I never thought of it, but Kagome just found her yesterday. Any normal human would've still been bed-ridden if in that shape. She heals as fast as me!" The three looked at each other. "I gotta go find Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he ran out of the room flailing his sword.

Kagome and Sakura were sitting against a wall talking, and Sango and Kirara were curled up on a futon sleeping when InuYasha stormed in.

"Kagome!" He yelled. "Get away from her!"

"InuYasha?" Sango said quietly as she woke up, "What's the matter?"

Miroku and Shippou entered the room. "Sakura is not who we think she is." Miroku announced. "Would you like to tell them, or should I?"

"What's going on?" Kagome yelled at InuYasha. "Knowing you, all she did was steal a piece of fish from your plate!"

"Kagome." InuYasha said strongly, "She isn't human. She's a demon; and a strong one at that."

Sakura lowered her head. "I'm sorry I lied to you. It's just—I was banished from my village as a child for being who I was: a half demon." She looked Kagome in the eyes. "I really should show you who I am."

Sakura closed her eyes and her whole body lit up. Brown wolf ears grew on the top of her head, and her human ears vanished. Her nails grew longer and sharp, and one small fang poked out of the right side of her mouth. As she opened her eyes, Kagome realized they were no longer brown; they were crystal blue—the same color as her sword. Her body stopped glowing and tears formed in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble." she said sadly. She grabbed her sword and ran into the darkness of the night.

"Sakura! Wait!" Kagome yelled as she stared after her. "Come back!"

InuYasha grabbed Kagome's arm. "Let her go Kagome. It's better this way. Who knows what she could've done to you."

Kagome's eyes started to tear up now. "InuYasha," she began, "If Sakura was really evil and wanted to harm one of us, she would've had the perfect chance to do it while you were in the other room, and Sango was asleep. She's not evil InuYasha. She's just like you. Misunderstood because of her bloodline."

"It's not the same." InuYasha said quietly. "We're nothing alike."

"InuYasha," Kagome's voice lowered, "Sakura was banned from her village for being half demon when she was only a child! When you were small, don't you remember those who hated you...hated you for who you were? You told me of your childhood many times. If you ask me, Sakura is a lot like you. She just hasn't figured out that it's okay to be who you are. She tries to hide her true self from everyone else in fear that she'll be thrown away like before."

InuYasha losened his grip on Kagome's arm. "You're right." he said. "We are a lot alike."

SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST

Sakura ran through woods, changing into her human form as she ran. '_How stupid was I?_' she thought to herself. '_No matter where I go, people hate me. Only one man has ever liked me for who I am. Only one_.' She stopped running.

"It's about time you found me." a man's voice came from the trees.

"I'm sorry, My Lord!" Sakura said as she gave a slight bow. "I-I couldn't help it. I was injured and..."

"Don't worry about it." The man said as he stepped into the moonlight and hugged Sakura tight. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thank you." Sakura said as she tightened her grip on the man's soft kimono. "You have been the only one I've been able to come to... Lord Sesshoumaru."


	4. Chapter 3

Please forgive me for taking forever to update! I started school again, and before that, I was at my summer home where we don't have any computer. So, I don't own any of the InuYasha characters except Sakura... so... on to the story!

**Chapter 3**

Later that night, the gang stopped in at a small cottage. Shippou was sleeping on Kagome's lap, Kirara was asleep on Sango's knee, and Sango slept with her head on Miroku's shoulder. Kagome and InuYasha sat around the fire pit, whispering about the days advents.

"InuYasha, please." Kagome begged quietly, "We have to go find Sakura! With no one to protect her, and no friends for her to go to, she might get hurt!"

"So what! I made it out alive. She'll be just fine. She has more power than you think. Believe me."

Kagome clenched her fist. "InuYasha, you have us, and before that, you were asleep for 50 years! Before that, you had Kikyo, and before that, you had your mother!"

InuYasha gazed into the fire. "Still. It's different with me." He looked into Kagome's glowing brown eyes. "Don't give me that look! Fine. If it makes you feel better, I'll look for her in the morning."

"Thank you InuYasha." Kagome smiled happily.

SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST

"My lord," said Sakura as she sat down with her back against a tree. "Tell me, do you know anyone by the name of 'InuYasha'?"

"Why would you want to know that?" he asked in return.

"Just wondering is all." She watched as Sesshoumau yanked Jaken's staff from him and lit the fire. "So, do you?"

"You could say that I know him I guess. We're not all that close."

"I'll say they aren't!" Jaken yelled. "InuYasha is Lord Sesshoumaru's younger half-brother! They've been in battle since he was born, but..." he stood on a rock and raised his fist into the air, "Lord Sesshoumaru will dominate! ... eventually..."

Sesshoumaru chucked Jaken's staff back at him, knocking him off the rock into a small puddle.

"So he's your brother, huh?" Sakura asked, "Why do you hate him so much?"

"No reason that concerns you." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Because he's half human!" Jaken shouted as he jumped back onto his now "special" rock. "No demon with the blood of a human is worth keeping on this earth! Lord Sesshoumaru has been trying to destroy them all!"

"Oh, really?" Sakura said as she started to fake a cry. "All half demons?"

Sesshoumaru chucked an even larger rock at Jaken's head. "No. Not all half demons. Some are worth keeping. Even I'll admit to it." He sat beside Sakura and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry about that."

Sakura put her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder and fell asleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

InuYasha woke up early only to fulfill Kagome's wishes and begin his search for the lost half demon Sakura. Kagome jumped on his back, and the others climbed onto Kirara.

"InuYasha," Miroku whined, "I know you want to find Sakura, but couldn't you have waited just two more hours!" He put his staff around Sango's waist as they lifted into the air. "I can barely stay on Kirara!" A smirk slithered across his face. "But, if I had something better to hang onto..." his hands slowly inched closer to Sango's butt. "Then I'd have no trouble at all..."

"Hands off Monk!" Sango roared as she slapped him on the cheek. "You can't be that tired."

"It was worth a try!" The monk said as his face brightened. "Well worth a try."

"Idiot." Shippou said quietly as he rolled his eyes. "When will you ever learn Miroku?"

Miroku shrugged. "Probably never..." he said happily.

ACROSS THE FOREST

"Sakura, wake up. It's morning." Jaken's voice stirred the sleeping girl.

"I want popcorn for breakfast honey." Sakura answered in a dazed voice. "With lots of butter."

"H-HONEY! And what is this "popcorn" thing you're talking about? Come on you worthless half demon! Wake up!"

"Sure sweetie. As soon as I get my clothes on." She started taking off her shirt.

Jaken's eyes lit up. "My LORD!" he shouted, "Lord Sesshoumaru! Help!" He ran behind the tall demon standing on the other side of the girl. "What is she doing?"

"Silence Jaken." He said quietly. "She's still asleep." He walked over and pulled Sakura's shirt back down. "Sakura. It's time to wake up."

The girl's eyes opened. "Oh! Good morning my Lord. Did you sleep well?" She looked over to the panting Jaken. "What's with him?" She asked as she stood up and gave Sesshoumaru a hug.

"We must leave now." Sesshoumaru said after she broke away. "I need something in the next town over."

Sakura shrugged and followed the demon down the path towards the nearest village. He didn't want to tell her, but InuYasha was directly behind them—and closing in fast.

INUYASHA AND THE GANG

The gang stopped at the place that was just left by Sesshoumaru and Sakura. "I can smell her now!" InuYasha said happily.

"Good!" Kagome smiled. "She's alright."

"Don't be to sure." InuYasha replied as the smile left to reveal a blank stare. "I can smell someone else—and I know just who it is."

The gang looked at him. "Who!" they all shouted.

"My favorite brother, Sesshoumaru!" InuYasha said sarcastically.


End file.
